


Shining

by JacksPen



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksPen/pseuds/JacksPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi couldn’t really tell you when he first fell in love with his best friend. In the end it just sort of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at around 3am awhile ago and decided to post it now. Any comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Daichi couldn't really tell you when he first fell in love with his best friend. In the end it just sort of happened.

Part of him, the sappier part of himself, wants to say that Hibiki’s held his heart since day one. However, no matter what he felt whenever he saved Hibiki (No, saved is too strong a word. Stood up for, that sounds better) he thinks that saying that he loved the small, unassuming boy from then would be a lie.

Letting out a frustrated huff Daichi grabbed his hair, pouring all of his focus (much more focus than he’s put into anything before, but Hibiki was more important to him than anything and everything if he was being honest to himself) into remembering when exactly he started loving his best friend.

Daichi sighed and tried to look at his predicament in a new angle. Instead of trying to remember when, he would try to think about what he loved most about his friend and maybe things would roll from there.

Unfortunately this turned out to be just as impossible as Daichi’s previous task had been. Whenever he visualized his best friend, Daichi could never just pick out one thing he loved. He loved Hibiki’s eyes, his hair, the way he protected everyone, his strength, his voice, his body, his weird sense of humor (even if he was the butt of Hibiki’s jokes more often than not), his laugh, his-” Daichi paused and smiled at such cheesy answer.

Hibiki’s smile, not the large thousand watt grins he gave on the daily basis (though those were nice too), but those unsure little things Hibiki only gave around him. Daichi couldn’t think of a more beautiful smile, he couldn't begin to even fathom how anything could compare to a smiling Hibiki. “The Shining One,” Daichi whispered to himself. Daichi couldn’t really think of a better title for Hibiki. Hibiki was bright, he was all encompassing, something to be admired and his smile just emphasized Hibiki’s light.

Satisfied at the conclusion he had reached, Daichi continued his previous endeavors with a renewed fervor. Daichi dredges up an old memory, yellowed with age and tattered at the edges. It was so many years ago, back when Hibiki still unnerved him. Back when Hibiki was so small and so quiet (Daichi could never call Hibiki empty or broken, not even then, because even at his worst Hibiki was only ever closed off and hidden). Daichi can’t recall what he said or what he did but the thing he can remember clearly is Hibiki’s reaction.

Daichi remembers thinking he did something wrong. Hibiki just standing there, staring at Daichi with his blue eyes so very wide. Daichi had been afraid that Hibiki would run off before Hibiki started shaking softly. It was at that point that Daichi had gotten so worried that he was about to apologize for whatever he may have done before he heard a small giggle. It was tiny, airy, and sounded so fragile (Daichi remembers thinking that it may have been Hibiki’s first laugh ever, something his friend has never told him otherwise). Then Hibiki looked up, tears in his eyes with the beautiful smile Daichi had ever seen. Forget the stars, nothing was as bright as Hibiki’s smile that day. Daichi remembers being so enamored with that tiny smile and he swore to himself that he would keep that smile on Hibiki’s face for as long as he could.

If Daichi had to tell you when he fell in love with Hibiki he would have to say it was complicated. Daichi would have to sit you down and tell you millions of stories about his best friend. Daichi would retell thousands of tales, how each and every one of them lit the skies with Hibiki’s smiles. Daichi would have to create entire star fields with hundreds, of thousands, of millions of stars, each and every one of them being one more reason Daichi loved his best friend.

“Maybe that’s what makes this moment so hard,” Daichi mutters to himself. Maybe that’s why this moment hurts so much, with Hibiki facing opposite Daichi, Alcor by his best friend’s side (Daichi wanted to laugh because Hibiki was so much brighter than a literal star at this point). Daichi wasn’t stupid, he knew that his own group was going to fail (None of them were very proficient at magic besides Io, Hibiki would destroy them), but he promised his friends that they’d win. Daichi promised everyone looking up to him that they would go down fighting if they had to (Daichi wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. The one time he took charge in his life he ran himself into a corner).

**  
**So Daichi would fight, he’d fight until the end, his friends and his demons by his side, and he’d prove himself to Hibiki. That way, no matter what happens, they’d understand one another. That way when he lost, well, maybe Hibiki would let him join his mission, let him be in his light again.


End file.
